X-mon: Tai and Kari's Stories Revised
by Artemis Blink
Summary: Tai and Kari's stories of being mutants. It's been revised.


A/N- Okay, I revised this. Should be loads better....in quality... 

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon nor X-men. They belong to Fox Kids, Toei Animation, and Marvel Comics. 

**X-mon: Tai and Kari's Stories**   
by Artemis Blink 

~flashback~ 

_"Oh, yes! Recess!" The eleven year old Tai loved recess. That's when he could go out and play soccer. _

He ran outside and met his good friend Sora Takenouchi, who was a mutant. She had pshyic powers and only told that to Tai. She knew she could trust him. The other kids would just make fun of her and run her away. 

"Hey, Sora," Tai said running up to her, smiling. 

"Hi, Tai. Wanna play soccer?" 

"Sure." 

They ran around kicking the ball. Some of their friends played too. One of the boys, who was a sixth grader, kicked the ball to Tai. It sailed high in the air. 

"Tai! Head butt it!" 

Tai watched the ball but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He closed his eyes and held the sides of his head. 

"Augh! M-my head!" 

He opened his eyes. Two red beams of light flashed from his eyes and shot the ball. The ball was no more. The lasers were gone. 

"Mutant!" the sixth grader yelled. "He's a mutant!" 

"No!" Tai yelled. "It's not true!" 

"Leave him alone!" Sora yelled picking up the sixth grader with her mind. 

"Freaks!" another kid yelled. 

"Mutant freaks!" 

"_Mutants are very real and we must watch out_," United States Senator Kelly said at a press conference. Mr and Mrs. Kamiya were watching it on TV. "_We must not let them take over. We must fight back!_" 

"Kelly's right," Mr. Kamiya said. "Those dammed mutants are runing this world." 

"That's not true! What if Tai and Kari were mutants?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. She knew, of course, that her children were, indeed, mutants. Mr. Kamiya just didn't know. 

Tai Kamiya was in the kitchen listening to his parents. _Oh, dear father, if you only knew_, he thought to himself. The ruby glass on his goggles reflected the sunlight onto his father. 

"Dammit, Tai, take those goggles off!" 

"No, dad! It's a fasion statement!" That was Tai's excuse for why he wore them. Not because his eyes produced dangerous optic lasers. 

His dad groaned. Tai got up from the kitchen stool and went to his room. He was a tall, slim boy of eighteen. His brown hair was bigger than him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of auburn, but they were dangerous when they were exposed. 

He heard a tap on his window. It was his fifteen year old sister, Kari. Kari had it harder than Tai. She could fly, she was very strong, but she could put someone in a coma with a touch. She could temporarally take another mutant's power as well. The day she found out always haunted her. 

~flashback~ 

_Kari loved the seventh grade. She had great friends, she was popular, and athletic. But that all soon changed. _

"Hey, Kari, wanna go to the football game tonight?" her friend, Jenn, asked. 

"Sure. Eight o'clock right?" 

"Yeah. Your brother's driving right?" 

"He'll get you around seven thirtyish." 

Jenn went home and Kari did as well. Tai wore the ruby glassed goggles when he drove them. Kari didn't know about her brother being a mutant. 

"I'll come back about ten, right here," Tai said when he dropped them off at the school. "Don't go off anywhere else. Ok?" 

"Ok, Tai," Kari said. 

Kari and Jenn met up with their other friends. Yolei Inoue was one of them. She was a mutant. Kari knew that. Yolei was a fellow Digidestined. She could control the weather. TK Takashi and Davis Motomiya were there. TK was Kari's best friend and also a mutant. He could charge little objest with kinetic energy, like playing cards. Davis was also a mutant, but Kari didn't know that. He could turn objects to ice. He never wanted to tell her because he thought she would think he was freak. He didn't know she knew that TK was a mutant. 

"Let's go find our seats," Kari said. 

The kids walked around and sat down in their seats. TK said he was going to get some drinks. Kari went with him. 

On their way, a weird kid named Shawn Toadanski tried to made a move on Kari. 

"Leave her alone, Toadanski," TK warned. 

"Or you'll what?" Toad asked. 

TK opened his jacket and reached for a card. He charged it without Toad knowing. "Or this." He threw it at Toad's feet. Toad jumped back five feet. 

"Weak." 

Toad grabbed Kari with his tongue and pulled her under the stands. TK chased after them and threw cards at Toad. 

"TK!" Kari cried. 

"Let her go!" TK yelled. 

"Put her down, now," someone demanded in the shadows. It was Tai. 

"Tai!" Kari cheered when Toad dropped her. 

"What are you going to do? Look at me with your goggles?" Toad laughed. He used his tongue and pulled off the goggles. 

"No!" Tai yelped as his lasers shot out. He collapsed back and shut his eyes. 

"Taichi!" Kari ran over to him. Her hand touched his cheek. His power transfered to her. Lasers shot from her eyes. Tai went into a small coma. "Noo! My eyes!" 

TK threw a card at Toad and ran to pick up the goggles. "Kari catch!" He threw the goggles and she put them on. 

Not only did she find out she was a mutant, but she found out her brother was one as well. 

"Where were you?" Tai demanded. 

"Over at Yolei's." 

"You didn't _fly_ there did you?" Tai asked. 

"No. I just flew up to the window." 

Kari looked a lot like her brother, except her hair was lighter. She was wearing pink gloves that matched her shirt. The gloves stopped up at her shoulder. She always remembered the football game incedent and wore gloves, no matter what. 

"Well, Matt and I planned on going to the Digi World to practice our powers. Wanna come?" 

"Sure." 

Tai grabbed the visor that Gennai had made for him from what seemed like eons ago and left with Kari behind him. 


End file.
